Lost: The Next Generation
by Coconut1214
Summary: In the year 2028, 5 strangers will find out they have more in common then they think, when the cruise ship they are on crashes onto an island. A Story of the children of Lost.
1. All Aboard

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: In the year 2028, 5 strangers will find out they have more in common then they think, when the cruise ship they are on crashes onto an island.

Lost: The Next Generation

* * *

"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark. – Bryce Courtenay

* * *

Ch 1.

All Aboard.

Aaron Littleton's blond hair fell in front of his blue eyes. He was wearing long khaki shorts, a wife beater and had his plaid shirt open. He looked around and smiled he wished his grandmother was alive to see him graduate college, then grad school. He looked to the sky he knew she would be proud of him. But now he was just a twenty-four year old male on vacation. He shook his head to the side so he could get a better view of the women boarding the Cruise ship. He started chatting to a red head as they walked along the plank.

Ji Yeon Kwon had long black hair and was wearing a pink tank top and tight blue jeans. She smiled as she rolled her suitcase behind her. This is what she needed a week of relaxation away from the pressure of her family and the family business. A well dressed blonde woman talking on her cell phone ran into her in a hurry past her.

"Excuse me" Ji Yeon said

"Sorry" she said barely looking at her. "I know you want this, Henry. Believe me this will be the best investment you ever made" She turned around and continued her conversation on her phone.

Ji Yeon just decided to ignore it, she had just spent the last six years of her life slaving away with books and learning and at grad school and she wasn't going to waste it being mad at rude strangers. She was twenty four years old she didn't need to be worrying about that kind of stuff she thought as walked up the blank to board the ship.

Clementine Phillips hung up her phone and slid it into its holder on her waist. She ran her hand through her hair and hiked up her skirt a little higher and walked over to one of loaders she had met earlier and convinced him to carry her luggage for her. She knew she looked good and she wasn't afraid to use it. Her mother always told her to exude confidence and people will believe everything you tell them. It also helps in getting them to do stuff for you. "Thank you so much, Tony" she said throwing a little more southern twang into her voice as she walked up to him. She had to admit she also liked watching his muscles ripple under his shirt when he lifted her bags to put then on the ship. She was one of the best at job and at twenty-six she had worked away up the latter quickly.

"You're welcome, Miss Phillips" He said smiling at her his suntanned skin made his perfect teeth look whiter than ever. She gave him a seductive smile and followed the rest of the passengers on board.

He smiled to himself as he watched the three of them look around the ship. He had tried so hard to make this happen and he was glad his hard work had paid off. He found himself lost until he had a dream that showed him his path. His daughter was tugging at his arm as she was pointing wildly at the seagulls flying around the ship. He smiled at his wife as he lifted his daughter up and she tried to raise her little arms up and touch one of them.

*******

Charlie proudly walks through ship smiling. He closes his eyes and takes in the smell of the ocean. He loved being out at sea he spent most of his childhood on a boat so this is where he feels most at home. He was twenty three years old so he was at good place in his life right now. He hears a group of college girls giggle as he walks past. He turns to face them and flashes a smile towards him and they a giggle some more but look at him with hunger in their eyes. He knew it was what he was wearing; women could never resist a man in uniform. He continues and walks up the stairs he stands with his hands clasped behind his back at attention as he enters the Bridge. Captain Jace McCormick turns to face him. "Glad you can join us Lt. Hume" He says.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir" Charlie says bringing his hand up to salute.

"At ease" Captain McCormick replies back. "Lots of beautiful women aboard for this trip watch yourself, young man" he says with a smile.

"I will, Sir" he replies and goes to his station.

Tbc...


	2. One Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: In the year 2028, 5 strangers will find out they have more in common then they think, when the cruise ship they are on crashes onto an island.

Lost: The Next Generation

* * *

"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark. – Bryce Courtenay

* * *

Ch 2

One Night

He was sitting at the bar with a white dress shirt and black slacks. He ran his hand through his blond spiky hair and sighed. He was twenty-six and this was supposed to be the opportunity he was waiting for. He had decided to go Lachesis instead of Titan's because it was a quieter. The tourist loved Titan's because it was a nightclub that made it look like you were underwater. Lachesis was more of a lounge. The décor was mostly red and brown giving it a more intimate atmosphere and there was a piano in the center where a world class pianist would play on weekends. But right now it was only half way full and peaceful.

"Rough day" Cliff the bartender said.

"A little" he replied pointing to his glass. Cliff refilled it. "People search the internet to learn about every disease you can catch in the tropics, and then they think they are showing symptoms at soon as they board the ship which hasn't' even left Miami yet." He tells him taking a sip of his drink. "And twenty people came in today looking for motion sickness medicine, twenty people!" he says using his hands for emphasis. "Why would you go on cruise ship if you get sea sick?" He asks Cliff.

"That's a simple one" Cliff says "People are idiots"

"That is very true" He says smiling.

"I'll agree with that statement" A blonde woman said sitting down in the seat next to him. He turned to face her; she was wearing a tight black dress that was short enough to show off her long tan legs. Her blond hair fell in waves down her shoulders, she was beautiful. "Because you're an idiot" Clementine says.

He laughs. "Does that line usually work for you?" he asks.

"Buy me a drink and I'll you my theory" she says seductively eyeing him up and down. He laughs again and signals the bartender back. "Get the lady whatever she wants" he tells him."So why am I an idiot?" he asks after she gets her drink.

"Well, I just called you an idiot and you still bought me a drink" She says smirking at him.

"So that makes me an idiot?" he says smiling at her.

She leans closer to him and whispers in his ear "Yes, because I'm no good for you" she moves back to her original position. "Two things in this world are infinite, the universe and human stupidly…and I'm not so sure about the universe" she says to him.

"Albert Einstein" he replies back. She smiles and raises her glass to him. He orders another round of drinks for them.

A few drinks later he's walking with her to her room. He pushes her back against the door as she tries to get her keycard to work on the door. When she finally opens it he pushes her against the frame he kisses her with a passion that made her knees threaten to buckle. She moaned a little in protest when he took his mouth from hers. She bit her bottom lip as he stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. She moved her hand down his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. He slid one strap of her dress down and she closed her eyes as he nuzzled against her neck and he continued down to her collarbone. She opened her eyes to see a woman walking by quickly pushing her child along. Clementine winked at them as they continued to undress each other with the door open. His hand slid up her back and he slowly pulled the zipper down while he kissed her. After he let the dress fall to the floor he turned her around and kicked the door closed with his foot.

Clementine wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, their tongues swirling together. He moved her backward until the bed hit the backs of her legs, and then he slowly leaned them down.

******

The next morning she woke up in an empty bed. She stretched and went to take a shower. She smiled because she knew from looking at him in the bar that he was similar to her. He wasn't into relationships he just wanted to have fun. And he did indeed show her a good time. She changed into her bikini, she figured she'd get some work done while lounging at the pool.

The pool was just starting to get crowded but she found a chair that was far enough away from most of the noise but still in the sun. She heard the familiar sound of her cell phone ringing; she dug through her bag until she found it. She answered it. "What do you mean the deal fell through?" She said trying to calm her temper. "I had her in my pocket!" she said getting louder she dropped her bag on the ground to continue to yell at the incompetence of her assistant.

Ji Yeon had met some girls at Titan the other night and they decided to drink some Mai Tai's by the pool. They were all laughing about the girl who made a fool of herself by trying to dancing on top of the bar. She had her head turned so she didn't see it until it was too late and she hit the ground.

"Crap" Clementine said as she saw the Asian girl fall. She hung up on her assistant making excuse after excuse and bent down to help the girl up. "Sorry" she said smiling at her.

Ji Yeon looked up and saw it was the same woman that bumped into her when she boarded the ship. "You again" She said holding her knee that was now covered in blood.

"Excuse me!" Clementine said confused.

"You bumped into me earlier" She told her and had to continue because the woman obviously didn't remember "When we were boarding the ship"

"Right, I said I was sorry for that already" She still did not remember that. She did see that the girl at hit her knee pretty hard. She ran her hand through her hair. "Here, let me take you to the ship's doctor" She bent down and helped the girl up and put the girls arm around her shoulder to support her.

Ji Yeon had told the girls to go on and have a Mai Tai on her she'd join them when she was done. They walked around for awhile asking where the Doctor's office was. They finally found it and were told to go into Exam room 4. Clementine was debating if she should wait here with the girl or just leave her there. She wasn't going to die or anything so she really didn't need to stay. Even though it was her fault the girl fell in the first place. She sighed and turned around. "What's your name?" She asked trying to make small talk while they waited for the Doctor.

"Ji Yeon" the girl replied trying to jump up on the exam table with one hand while holding her knee with the other. Clementine went over and helped her up.

"What's yours" Ji Yeon asked.

She was about to answer when he walked in. "What happened here?" he asked with a look of concern on his face. Clementine tried to hide her shock at seeing him and he tried to do the same. He looked at her then went Ji Yeon.

"What happened?" He asked her again getting the supplies to clean her wound.

"I tripped over her bag that was in the middle of the walkway" Ji Yeon said not hiding the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, you should probably walk with your head facing forward next time" Clementine told her.

He just laughed. "Ok, this may sting a bit" he told her putting the ointment on her knee. She winced a little, so he smiled at her again and gently placed the bandage on her knee. "You can't go swimming for awhile. You should let it heal for at least a day or two" he said handing her some more bandages.

"Thank you" She said sweetly smiling at him. "Dr. Carlson" she said reading the name stitched on his doctor's coat.

"You're welcome" He replied back with a grin.

He walked her to the door, when he turned around she was sitting on the exam table. "Dr. Carlson" she repeated. "You're a doctor." She said more as a statement.

"You couldn't tell?" He asks with an arrogant smile.

"Well, that explains why you know the human body so well" She says smiling seductively at him. "Do you have a first name, Dr. Carlson?"

"Julian" he tells her "And what's your name, since we never got around to introducing ourselves last night?"

"Clementine… Phillips" She replies

"And what do you do, Clementine Phillips. Since you know my occupation?"

"I'm in Sales" she tells him.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but unless you have a medical problem I have other patients to see" He says to her walking towards the door. She gets up and brushes up close to him."I'm sure I'll see you around" she says with a playful smile. He smiles back.

***

She was limping out of the doctor's office and dropped her purse. She winced as she tried to bend down to pick it up.

"Here, let me get that for you, Miss" she heard a male voice say with a European accent. She couldn't tell if it was Scottish or English. She looked up to see a young man dressed a crisp white uniform with black trim and a white navy hat. He looked very good. She smiled at him. "Thank you"

"What happened to your knee?" He asked concerned.

"I fell" she said sheepishly, now embarrassed that she tripped over something as big that ladies purse.

"I'm so sorry about that, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked "Let me carry your bag for you" He loved her accent, he was guessing she was Korean.

"Ok, thanks" she replied

"Where are you headed, Miss"

"To the pool and you can call me Ji Yeon" she told him.

"Ji Yeon, that's a pretty name" he says "What does it mean?"

"Flower of wisdom" She replied

"It's even prettier now" He says smiling "I'm Lt. Charlie Hume"

"Nice to meet you Lt. Hume" She says being polite.

"You can call me Charlie" he says as they near the pool area.

"What does a Lt. on a cruise ship do?" She asks flirting with him.

"I help steer the ship with the Captain" he says knowing that it's not the most exciting thing to tell a woman you are trying to impress but he figured the truth always works best.

"The Captain needs help?" she asks sweetly

"Sometimes, there's a lot of buttons and…it's actually dreadfully boring" He says giving up trying to make his job sound exciting. "It's mostly automated now, that's why I can walk around the ship"

"Ji Yeon!" A boy calls out to her. "Remember me,...Aaron?" he asks "We danced at Titan's last night"

"Yes, I remember you Aaron" She says smiling. "This is Lt. Charlie Hume, he helps steer the ship"

The boys smile and greet each other. Clementine rolls her eyes and walks past them but stops when she passes the blonde boy in long white swimming trunks with black palm trees on them. She stares at him and for some reason she felt like she knew him. She shakes her head and tries to ignore the feeling but it was still there. He looked familiar. She sighed and asked him. "Are you Aaron Austen?"

"No, I'm Aaron Littleton" he said with a slight Australian accent.

"Sorry, you just look like someone I used to know then, he wasn't Australian so…"

"Sorry" He said smiling at her.

"And sorry again, Ji Yeon" She said facing her.

"It's ok, I'm fine" Ji Yeon told her.

She shook her head again and walked away. He watched her walk away but he also felt like he knew her, she looked familiar but he couldn't place where he would've met her. She looked to be a few years older but not too much.

"Do you know her?" Ji Yeon asked taking him out of his head.

"I…don't know" He answered honestly.

"You don't know?" She asked confused.

"I feel like I should know her, but it's kind of fuzzy" he replied.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe you knew her when you were younger" Charlie suggested he had no idea why he even spoke, he didn't really care.

"Maybe" Aaron replied back. "Why'd she say sorry to you?"

"I tripped over her purse, that's how I got this" She said pointing to the bandage on her knee.

"Oh" He said looking back for the woman.

"It's fine, let's just go have some fun now" Ji Yeon said linking her arm with his. "Thank you Charlie, I'll let you get back to work" She said with a smile holding out her hand so he could give her, her purse.

Charlie watched them go and waved. "Sucks, when they get to have all fun while you have to work" he heard a voice from behind say. He turned around.

"Julian, hello" He greeted and turned to watch Ji Yeon disappear around the corner.

"Charlie!" Julian said louder to get his attention. The boy turned around to look at him. "Why don't you meet at Lachesis after you shift ends, have a few drinks on me" Julian says

"All right" He replies, he'd rather go to Titan but he knew he would only lead to trouble if he did; besides older women went there and the doctor was paying. This was the first time out on the Elizabeth for both of them. They were the newbie's and had to protect each other from the pranks the other crew members would try and play on them.

Tbc...

A/N: Should I continue? Let me know.

A/N 2: Julian Carlson- is Juliet's nephew

I'm guessing you know everyone else, but if you don't.  
Ji Yeon - is Jin and Sun's daughter  
Aaron - is Claire's son and Jack's nephew and Kate's adopted son  
Clementine - is Sawyer's daughter  
Charlie - is Desmond and Penny's son


	3. The Music

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: In the year 2028, 5 strangers will find out they have more in common then they think, when the cruise ship they are on crashes onto an island.

Lost: The Next Generation

* * *

"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark. – Bryce Courtenay

* * *

Ch 3

The Music

She spotted him almost immediately sitting at a table up front. She sauntered over to his table and sat down with a smile on her face. "Hello boys"

Julian cocked an eye brow at her. "Clementine" he said eyeing her in tight red dress that showed every curve of her body.

"Julian" she replied back.

"I didn't figure you as the clingy type" he says with a smirk

"You think this is clingy, doc?" she asks rhetorically. "Who's your friend" She says turning her attention to Charlie. "Hello, there" she says looking into his eyes and watched him blush from the attention she was giving him as she ran her hand up his leg. Julian just shook his head and smiled.

***

They walked up to the doors of the lounge. "Are you sure you want to go here?" Aaron asked her. "It looks like it's for old people"

Ji Yeon did look through the doors and saw that it was an older crowd. But she had bought a new dress and she wanted a chance to wear it someplace nice. She was still thinking about it when she saw a poster on a stand next to the entrance. "She's playing here!" she exclaims excitedly pointing towards the poster. "I love her music, we have to stay here now" she told Aaron.

Aaron nodded and walked through the doors with her. His grandmother had listened to her music and he found it was the only music of hers that he actually liked. The music had a soothing quality that he enjoyed and he had no idea why. It wasn't even near the type of music he listened too.

"Charlie?" Ji Yeon said surprised as they walked past them to the table next to them.

"Ji Yeon" he said standing up to greet her to distance himself from the woman who was trying to seduce him and succeeding. He knew that she was way too fast for him. He shook Aaron's hand as well.

He watched from a table far in the back as he sipped his drink as they all greeted each other. He was wearing a nice black dress shirt and black slacks to better blend in and not be seen. But this was easier then he thought it would be, they were drawn to each other and all he had to do was wait for the right time to intervene. He watched Ji Yeon and Aaron sit down at table next to them. Since the Pianist was playing tonight the tables were closer together than usual. So Ji Yeon was almost touching the back of Julian's chair. He smiled as Clementine was still trying to flirt with the shy Charlie Hume. He took another sip as a man stepped on the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you are in for a treat tonight!" said the announcer. "And the rest of your trip with us" he added with a smile. "The woman that is about to play for you first played at the Sydney Opera House at the tender age of 11, mesmerizing the audience with her skillful and beautiful playing." He said using swinging his arms out in emphasis. "Now at twenty-five she's most famous for her "super-sonic" ability to play over 19 notes per second with both hands simultaneously." He stands straighter. "So prepare yourselves to have music fill your body and soul and mind, with amazing sensations that will carry you into strange and wonderful realms." He pauses "It is our honor to have her play for us, please welcome…Megan Pace"

The entire bar stood up to clap as she entered. She wore her blond hair in a loose bun on top of her head, a white lace top and black skirt that stopped above her knees. She walked on the podium and bowed in both directions then sat down. She took a deep breath and stretched her fingers before placing them over the keys. She thought of her father Liam who was so proud of her when he caught her playing on his piano when she was three. He told her that music runs through her veins and it's the only thing she needs to run through them. He made sure to tell her all about his own battle with drug addictions and how it had almost ruined everything for him. The most important thing being her, he told her he couldn't imagine not being there for her and he would've killed himself had she not been born showing him his new path. When his younger brother, her uncle Charlie went down in a plane crash he told her she got her talent from him. She began playing, losing herself in the current as both her hands started moving along the keys creating a beautiful river of sound.

The five of them sat there in silence as the music washed over them. They had heard her music before and loved to listen to it and they had no idea why. It was almost as the music had a message meant just for them.

Sitting in the back he felt it too, the music was almost putting him in a trance which allowed him to see that it wouldn't be long now.

When Megan was done playing she bowed again and looked to the two tables in front. The five of them were clapping the loudest and for some reason she wasn't surprised. She's never seen any of them in her life but she felt like she was connected to them somehow. She ignores the feeling and exits the room.

They hadn't had that much to drink but they all felt a little light headed when the music stopped. And Clementine just realized that none had spoken a word since Megan started to play. That was probably the longest she's ever gone without talking she thought to herself.

"Wow, she's amazing" Julian said breaking the silence. They all nodded their heads in agreement. They all felt tired called it a night and went their separate ways.


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: In the year 2028, 5 strangers will find out they have more in common then they think, when the cruise ship they are on crashes onto an island.

Lost: The Next Generation

* * *

"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark. – Bryce Courtenay

* * *

Ch 4

Dreams

Julian had just gotten off the phone with his mother; he didn't know why he felt like calling her it was almost as if the music told him too. He told her he loved her and said goodbye. Now he was standing in front of the mirror running his hands through hair. The lyrics to song "Downtown" suddenly popped into his head. He tilted his head to the side confused to why. He hadn't heard the song in years. His mother told him it was her sister's favorite song, the sister that disappeared without a trace. The sister that was the reason he existed and the sister who was his namesake, Juliet.

Clementine had tried to ask her mother about her father again and was still shut down for answers. She knew her mother hated him and she knew he never tried to a part of her life. But that didn't stop her from wondering what kind of man he was. When she was eighteen a bank in Albuquerque contacted to her and told her some money was left in her name by someone that wished to remain anonymous. She never told her mother about the money and for some reason she knew it was him. She walked into her room and sat down on the bed. A book fell from the nightstand startling her. She looked down and picked up; she held it in her hands "Watership Down". She picked up at the airport to read on her flight down from New Mexico. She had no idea what the book was about or why she even picked. She never got around to reading it. She looked at it awhile longer then leaned back against the bed and opened the first page.

Ji Yeon walked into her room and smiled at the scent. She had bought a Eucalyptus plant at one of the shops on the ship. She loved the clean fresh smell it gave off. Her grandmother had let her plant a small garden on their property. She took pride in the keeping of the various plants and herbs she grew and even brought some rewards for her family because of it. For some reason she knew her mother had loved plants as well. She didn't remember much else about her; she was only told that she disappeared.

Charlie sat in the arm chair in his room. Thinking about his life and his job. He joined the navy when he was eighteen because he loved the sea; he served for five years when his commander told him about a job on cruise ship. He took it because he wanted some relaxation, but something else drew him to this ship and he didn't know what it was. He thought it would be more exciting because all he did day in and day out was push buttons.

Aaron woke up in a cold sweat he was breathing rapidly. He sat up and looked around his empty room. He was having the dreams again. The dreams of being chased by smoke, the physiatrist his grandmother made him see after he kept waking up screaming. Told him that he had a fear of fire and dying of smoke inhalation. He kept telling him that wasn't it and was told that he needed to face his fears, so he gave up and went through the exercises he told him to go through. It didn't help and he knew it wouldn't, because the smoke that was chasing him didn't suffocate people, it had a mind and it knew what it was doing. It could grab people and toss them in the air like they were rag dolls. Regular smoke couldn't do that so it wasn't just smoke… it was a monster made of smoke. No one believed him when he told them that, he just got laughed at for having a vivid imagination. So he started writing down his dreams. He turned it in at school and his teachers praised him for his fictional stories of people stranded on dangerous island with a smoke monster. That's what made him interested in writing all these stories of people were in his mind their faces were fuzzy but he could feel their emotions. He graduated with a Masters in fine arts-creative writing. He was on his way to publish his stories when this trip came about, so he told his editor to hold off until he was back because he felt like after this trip he could add more to the story. He got dressed and walked outside for some fresh air. He walked over to the railing and looked out at the ocean. Being outside in the fresh air always helped him relax. When he was little he would beg his grandmother to take him to the beach and he would spend hours out there until his grandmother had drag him kicking and screaming back home. He didn't know why he felt more at home on the sand hearing the wave's crash against the beach then he did in his own home. His grandmother often found him sound asleep outside and she always asked him how he could sleep through all the noise.

He looked to the side and saw an African American man leaning against the railing like he was. The man turned to look at him and Aaron nodded his head towards him and the man did the same then went back to staring out in the distance.

Walt smiled to himself, he knew Aaron could feel it too. The island was calling to him. He figured out that their crash wasn't accident the island only takes people that are meant to be there. If you leave, your life will never be complete because it wasn't where you were supposed to be. It was like they were being pulled along on a string and when you resisted the string would make your life vibrate causing all sorts of problems, when you let go the string would relax and lead you on your correct path. The island liked to keep it in the family if your family was connected the island then so were you. It wouldn't be long now; the island could feel that they were near.


End file.
